3rd Anniversary Party
The 3rd Anniversary Party was a party in Club Penguin. Hence the name, it was the celebration of Club Penguin turning three. It started on October 24, 2008, and ended on October 26, 2008. Rockhopper came to celebrate this party with other famous penguins. This was the biggest Anniversary Party so far, as the party was decorated beyond the Book Room and the Coffee Shop. The 3rd Year Party Hat is also the first hat to have more than two colors. In real life, there was also a celebration in Times Square, New York. This was the first and only Anniversary Party that had the Night Club decorated. Decorations *'Town:' All of the buildings of the Town were decorated. The Coffee Shop was decorated so it looked like the cake inside. The Gift Shop was decorated with an ad outside, and it seemed much bigger. However, the interior of the Gift Shop was not decorated. Overall, the Town looked like Times Square. *'Coffee Shop:' There was a Wish-Maker 3000 above the cake, which would blow the entire top of the cake down to the floor, revealing the 3rd Year Party Hat inside the cake. There was also a banner that says Happy 3rd Anniversary. The Ice Cream Apron was also found in a box here. *'Book Room:' The Book Room had the 2007-2008 Yearbook featured on a table. There was blue, orange and yellow seats around the room. The Mancala tables were also moved. *'Night Club:' The Dance Club was transformed heavily. The back of the room had a large "3", and there were various colors on the dance floor. The Dance Lounge was not decorated, but there was an anniversary pin there. Free Items Times Square Celebration :See main article: Times Square. Outside of Club Penguin, there was a massive celebration in Times Square, New York on the same day as the party. Billybob made his first real life appearance at the celebration. It ran from 3 PM EST to 6 PM EST that day. There was live entertainment, cake, and some activities to do. They even had a huge cake that looked like the one in the Coffee Shop. There were also postcards sent out. You could view a live stream from the Times Square celebration on the website. Appearance *There is a Card-Jitsu Card about the party.The Card-Jitsu card Anniversary Party. Trivia *This was the only anniversary party that had two free items given away: 3rd Year Party Hat and Ice Cream Apron. *Unlike the previous Anniversary Parties, this was the only one to have the Town, Coffee Shop, Book Room, and Night Club decorated so much. The Anniversary Parties before this one all had very few decorations only outside of the Coffee Shop. *This was the only Anniversary Party to decorate the Night Club and the Gift Shop's exterior. *It is said to be the best and biggest anniversary party so far, and was highly anticipated in the weeks leading up to the party. **The entire Town was decorated and Rockhopper was on the island. Club Penguin toys were officially launched and there was even a celebration in Times Square New York all celebrating Club Penguin's 3rd birthday. As well as all of this, the party took place during the widely publicised build up to Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force and Card-Jitsu. Gallery Advertisements CP-3.jpg|The main advertisement. 3rd year anniversary postcard 1.png|The invitation postcard. 3rd year anniversary postcard 2.png|The invitation postcard (when you mouse over it). Rooms Image:Book_anniversary_3.PNG|Book Room Image:Coffee_anniversary_3.PNG|Coffee Shop Image:Dance_anniversary_3.PNG|Night Club Image:Town_anniversary_3.PNG|Town Times Square Event Billybob_TS.jpg|Lane Merrifield (Billybob) live at Times Square. The Hat Screenshot_969.png|3rd Anniversary Hat on the Player card Screenshot_970.png|3rd Anniversary Hat in the game Rockhopper Spotted File:Rhclose.png|Rockhopper on the server Fjord at the Coffee Shop on the first day of the party. Others 3rdBdayPartypowercard.png|The party having its own Card-Jitsu power card See also *3rd Year Party Hat *Anniversary Parties SWF Rooms *Town *Coffee Shop *Night Club Music *Main Theme Sources and References Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2008 Category:Anniversary Parties Category:2008